Of Love and Lust
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Queen Serenity lives a comfortable life. Her Husband and the King treats her as an equal and cares for her and keeps her in the life she has always been accustomed to. Yte, she feels lonely as there is one thing her Husband can not give.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just a little short story to pass the time while I think of ideas for Empire of the Sapphire Light. Which those update should be coming VERY soon! Each update for 4 chapters will be split into 2 so I have decided to drag it out a bit. Which means yes I gots awesome ideas in the planning sessions: D

Back to the point, this story for some reason I dreamt. Yeah I know weird, huh?

Not for Seiya and Serena shippers, sorry but I don't really like Seiya and never really have done. But he will play a role in the main because I can't really find anyone to pair Serena off withy except Darien =/

TEAM DARIEN! Sorry had to be said XD

It's going to be a bit slow to start with though. This is going to be like a kind of King Arthur triangle Lancelot and Guinevere thing but with the sailor moon characters :)

* * *

Serenity pushed her hood of her cloak back as she stepped into the sunlight. She lifted her face and welcomed its warmth. It was a warm and still July morning, she could see the horses grazing in their fields and the smoke dying out from the chimneys above the village rooftops. The sunlight glistened on her golden hair, the sentries seeing the glint of gold reflect on the walls stood to attention. She hid a secret smile; she did not blame them for sleeping on the job due to working so hard night and day. She nodded in greeting and they in return bowed. Serenity walked through the cobbles of the village those her were working and or out saluted, she smiled at them all in return.

As she neared the Lake of Luna she turned, looking at Castle from over her shoulder. The king would up and burying himself into the daily work. She sighed to herself. She rarely saw the King. Married for 10 years, form the tender age of 11. She had been so in love. And still was. But she doubted the Kings love for her now. Being unable to perform the art of love to her at night made them shy away from each other. Dinner, if she was lucky would manage to get a few words out of his lips. It had been 5 years since he had came to her bed to perform the love and lust she craved. She watched the sun rise and wondered what events would occur today. Sighing she remembered the Knights were meeting today to gain a head start on the duties needing preformed around the Kingdom.

She sat for an hour before heading back to the Kingdom, heading to her rooms she awoke her maid Mina. Mina was always a happy and bubbly thing. With long champagne blonde hair always tied half with a red ribbon, it glittered and matched with the smile that was always on her face. Mina could hear the worst of stories but yet always be optimistic. Her small and well developed frame and sparkling, sky blue eyes made her extremely attractive, every young and eligible man in the Kingdom had asked for her hand in marriage; she had turned everyone of them down as she knew they weren't her true love. Serenity couldn't help but smile at the thought of Mina and her quest for True love. She had been the same as Mina once; she had thought the King was her true love at one point.

Mina chit chatted and fluttered around Serenity as she dressed her in a light purple strapless gown with flowing sleeves adorned with amethysts around the wrists and shoulders. The bodice was threaded with a dark blue thread which travelled down to the skirts. She sighed, knowing she had to be present in the meetings with the Knights. As the Queen and the Kings potential right hand in Kingdom affairs she had to sit and take in everything. When she came to court at 11 and married at 12 she thought she would never get bored of courtly life, yet now she kept to herself and made sure her jobs were always done; projects undertaken made up to date. She peered over Mina's shoulder, into the outside behind her window, she could see the orphanages she had set up, the Great Halls she had set up so the homeless could get food every day and night and have a warm bed to sleep in. The stables had been expanded and plenty of more jobs created with a well set pay. The King included her in all of his meetings and informed her on the situations that arose; He was a good King and a good Husband. He treated her as an equal.

"Mina, send a page with the Message that the King is to join me tonight- in my chambers. There is a matter that has arisen that we both need to address. Send the page after I leave the Court." Serenity ordered, gently. She avoided Mina's eyes of warning. The last time did not go so well. Mina remembered the shame and embarrassment they both suffered 5 years ago.

Mina nodded her head, "Yes, your Majesty."

Serenity cringed. She knew Mina was giving her a warning when Mina called her 'Your Majesty', she hated royal titles. Especially that one.

Serenity made her way to outside the Hall where her Husband greeted her with a smile and a small kiss on the cheek. She made him a reverence and moved to his side. Her gaze hovered over the cluster of Knights standing outside of the doors; she signalled to the King that they were all assembled. The large doors opened and they drew their swords, putting them in their scabbards on the back of their chairs, showing no quarrel. As the King sat down Serenity surveyed the chairs, counting. She was sure there was an extra chair, she was right. Her gaze travelled to the man in the chair while each Knight told of their own problems across their own lands. Serenity engaged but couldn't take her from the stormy, pair of blue eyes that were watching the King intently. She watched him run a hand through his night-black, hair and watched it fall in front of his eyes, he had a young face, but the structure looked like he had been sculpted by a highly talented artist. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the way he moved his hands and body, so fluently each action with expression and feeling. Even if it was only discussing small matters. He had passion spark in those eyes. Those lovely eyes. She drifted.

"Queen Serenity?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Sorry I was miles away." She flushed read as the King lifted an eyebrow.

"Queen Serenity, I was proposing that you come to help rebuild the Eastern side of the Kingdom that was destroyed in the war between our Kingdom of Luna and the Kingdom of Urania. Knight Shields will lead the other Five Hundred Knights at your back."

Serenity paused and turned in her seat, suddenly intrigued and suspicious, "Five Hundred Knights? Are we expecting war? Or a small battle?"

The King laughed, "My Queen, forgive me but I can not send you with less. If anyone were to attack they would go straight for you. They know you are valuable to me, and will use you against me." It was the truth, and she knew it.

She nodded, "Are you not coming, My Lord?"

"A matter has arisen in the Western Kingdoms; Mercurians requested my appearance at the weapons cease treaty between Mercurian and Saturian. I will send word as soon as I am done." He explained, "Until then, my right hand leader of the Knights, Sir Shields will be placed in my absence. While Knight Malachite will serve as regent in the castle."

Serenity nodded. As the last problem was taken care of and the Knights started to dissemble The King pulled her gently aside. "Serenity, I -I want you to come to bed tonight." That, she could tell, was not a request. She curtsied politely, "As my King wishes."

They went separate ways; she had a slight spring in her step. He wanted to try again at their relationship. She knew he loved her. He just had to.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: i wanted to give Darien the Name Sir Endymion Shields because it sounded like a royal name or atleast a courtly type title. 'The King' is...well ill leave you to make up your mind but he will be brought to more light in the next chapter.

Sorry is there were any spelling mistakes etc i was in a rush.

SS

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I hope you enjoy this update, ive made it extra long

Thank you for the reviews guys

Btw I am now officially on twitter! I will be posting news about my fanfics as well as daily random life posts, so if you guys want to follow if y'all are on twitter follow me on Lilvix13 just lemme know by message that you are one of my readers

SS

Xoxo

Serenity stepped onto the porch, it was early morning and the air was still, serene and calm. Her eyes focused on the sky, the sun rising had turned the sky into streaks of various reds, purples, blues and oranges, it threw it's reflection into the dew drops on the ground. She leaned forward, and glancing back over her shoulder into the empty chamber, the bed made up on one side –The King's side. He had arisen earlier than she, due to leaving for business. She had slept in his arms, something she had not done in many years. But she felt she was gone before he was last night. She was there in body, but not in heart. They shared the blame on both parts. She turned to the sky in exasperation as the dark eyes in her mind flared and dared her with danger, lust bubbling in her. She gulped back a sob; those eyes had haunted her dreams last night, giving her what her husband could not give. She was married and could not think like this. She quickly stepped into the chamber and her eye caught the fresh, red roses sitting wrapped in delicate purple silk on the table, left with a piece of parchment with her husbands stamp all over it, apologising for everything.

Again.

And again.

And.

Again.

Letting the paper slip from her hand she slipped into her own chamber, rising Mina from her bed to start the daily work on herself, she had to look her best even when she was dressing down for travelling this morning. Eastern Side of the Kingdom with 500 men at her back. Something was afoot. But she would have to see what this trip entailed. She could not muster anything out of her King or his Regent. She pondered a moment, considering the up and down side of the thought. Why not ask him? Downside would be she would be playing fire with fire while in the presence of those dark eyes and the up-side she would get to know him a little better. She crossed to the other side of her room; the spring in her step was now the result of another man and not the King.

She pulled on her knee length, leather riding boots and sat reading over the schedule before meeting in the Courtyard, skimming over the small print of the King's handwriting. It was too –she could not put her finger on it. What was the King up to? She shrugged it up and the scrolls snapped shut, she tied them up in red lace ribbons and tucked them into her belt. Serenity made her way down, followed by Mina, to the Round Hall.

She took a deep breath, her knees like water wanted to swish and swash away like a river, and she hated this feeling of dread, excitement and anxiousness. She slapped herself mentally and told herself that she is Queen not a silly little girl with a crush! They sweapt out of the room as the scrolls snapped shut in Serenity's hands. Serenity suddenly stopped to look out the stained glass window, through the red she could see the back if him. His stance was of a grown man and he moved swift as an arrow.

"Sere-"Mina started.

Serenity waved her silent, "Mina, go on ahead I will follow shortly. Yes, yes, yes I know time presses upon us but just give me this minute or two."

Mina quickly nodded and scurried down the hallway. Serenity sighed and turned leaning against the wall, her arms folded as if she had just been scolded. "Come out Diamond, I know you are there."

From the shadows of the doors Diamond stepped out, his silver hair like sparkling threads, his eyes so sharp and cutting , his bones on his face well structured and his smile like a cat's. "You know, Serenity you may be my sister but I think you have a little crush on that Knight!" He mused.

"Well, Brother, I am sorry to disappoint you but I do not have a crush nor will I ever. My only allegiance is to the King and my love is only for the King and the people of this Kingdom." She straightened after she gave him a tongue lashing.

Diamond chucked and with a swift movement of his head his hair swished out of his elegant and beautiful face, "Serenity, you are my sister I know you. Secret safe with me." He set is hands carefully on her shoulders, "Why, must I ask, do you get yourself into these situations though dear sister? You will be your own downfall if you aren't careful. Nothing can seem to tame your wild, wild heart!" He said it gently and Serenity knew what he was saying was true.

Serenity hugged her brother, burying her face into his chest. Diamond rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair with care while looking out to the Courtyard where Endymion was staring, his black brows frowning heavily. Diamond snarled and then pulled away and kissed Serenity's forehead, "Go with honour Serenity. I eagerly await your return."

"Don't go throwing too many wild parties in my absence!" She laughed and made her way down to the Court Yard, Diamond watched her carefully as she was welcomed at the Royal steps, he watched as she tried to hide a blush in her cheeks as Endymion helped her on to her horse. The way she shuddered directly after his touch, the quick and secret glances, she was treading on dangerous ground. _'Wild Parties' indeed,_ he thought. _The only wild party happening will be between Serenity's legs! He_ laughed harshly as he left the window. The laugh echoing into the emptiness of the Kingdom.

As the procession made camp for the night Serenity flopped onto her cushioned bench and sighed, her loose bangs flying up in the wind she made. She could hear Mina unpacking the basics and scurrying around preparing her a bath n the back of the tent; she could see the Knights shadows moving from outside, and being assigned their posts and the gatherings over a cup of ale and a good old fashioned game of cards. She could hear the horses taking a well deserved rest in the fields and the crunching of the grass between their teeth. The trickling of a stream near by relaxed her and made her feel comfort.

She pushed her way through the rich, curtains of silk and dyed linen to the fresh from the stream, hot bath water Mina had prepared scented with rose and lavender. She let Mina help her undress for she was wearer from travel and worn out. She sat and let Mina and a few of her other maids that had accompanied her pour the water over her skin, she shivered the warmth spreading through her veins. She rubbed her neck slowly releasing the tension. She and Sir Shields had ridden side by side all day but never uttered a word. The camp put it down to fatigue of travailing which Serenity was grateful for. Serenity jumped out of her thoughts as she suddenly remembered her tent was right beside His for saFtey. She looked up to see the familiar figure standing and watching. Staring with a hot lick of fire in his eyes. Serenity caught her breath and looked away shy fully, pulling her knees up to her chest to cover herself encase he could see right through the fabrics of the tent.

Endymion stood, rooted to the ground in awe as Serenity stood in the tent next to him the figure so womanly, so full of youth. He had a longing in his chest and groin to hold that body in his hands, feel the soft flesh, need it to his desire, to his need, a fire that would blaze once his own lips touched hers, and his dark eyes captured her and kept her prisoner, the shackles of lust binding them together in the flames. He watched the Steam rise and swirl around her, watched her maids dry her down, desperately wishing he was one of those towels! For that moment he didn't care if anyone seen him staring. It was hard not to stare!

Serenity stepped into her blue robes for bed, tying the tie around her waist she sat at her desk, reading through various scrolls and paper works until a small boy page hastily fell to his knees and kept his eyes on the ground. Serenity blanked, the boy must have been around 10! If not younger! "Rise, do not fall to the ground on my account. What is your message my dear?" She smiled.

The boy slowly stood, shaking in fear he looked up at Serenity sitting at her table, they were right. Her beauty was entrancing. Serenity's eyes widened, the boy's eyes were of an ice blue! A wolves' eyes. Striking and clear as water. The boy held his hand out, carrying a small, sealed letter. Serenity took the letter and bent down to the boy and pressed a gold coin into his hand, "When we near a town go buy yourself something sweet." The boy grinned and ran off into the outside world. Serenity broke the wax seal and read, her eye brow raised and she looked to the tent next to her seeing no shadows of life in the candle light._ "Forest at 12." _She whispered.


End file.
